An Sg1 Fairytale
by Tu
Summary: A sumwhat classic Fairy Tale..twisted around.
1. Chapter 1

Title: An Sg1 Fairytale

Author:Tu

Season: any

Disclaimer: I don't own Sg1 and I'm broke so don't sue me

Authors Note:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once upon a time, there lived a princess…

"_Daniel, who are you talking to?"_

"_Them."_

"_Them who?"_

"_The reader, sir" Sam piped in._

"_Ooookkaaayyy."_

As I was saying, there lived a princess named Samantha, but she went by Sam. Now Sam wanted to be a knight, but the world she lived in frowned on woman in combat.

"_Sounds familiar."_

Sam's father was King Jacob. King Jacob sent a call out across the lands. He asked for the best and bravest knights to come and help him fight the evil Lord Norton. As a reward he would give his daughters hand in marriage to one of the brave knights.

"_WHAT!"_

"_Jeez, Carter make a guy go deaf." Jack grumbled_

"_Is there a problem, Major Carter?" General Hammond asked._

"_Yes, sir, Daniel wants to die!"_

Back to our story! Sam was outraged at her father._ ("Darn tooting.")_ What right did he have making such a statement. Sam would

Get married when she was good and ready. Sam rode to see her closest and dearest friend and companion, Lady Janet. Lady Janet was the finest healer in all the land.

"_What about me?" Janet asked sticking her head in._

"_Will you people stop interrupting!" Daniel cried._

_Jack and Sam snickered in the corner, while the General tried to look hurt._

Now where was I. Oh, Lady Janet. Sam and Lady Janet walked in thegarden

"I do not see why I can not fight. I have been trained in the ways of the knights." Sam complained.

"It is the way of the small minded," Lady Janet replied," They fear change."

Sam began to ride home. She rode in the general direction of the castle, thinking as she went. As she rode into town, she came across a man standing on the side of the road.

"Can I help you stranger?" She called out.

"I am Daniel. I am on my way to the castle." He answered.

"You have come to answer the Kings call for knights. I must say you look like no knight I have ever seen." She said.

"I am no knight, my Lady. I am a scholar. King Jacob sent for me." Daniel replied.

"Where do you come from, Daniel the scholar?"

" I was born in Egypt, My Lady but of late I find my travels take me all over. No place do I call home."

"Climb behind me and I will give you a ride to the castle." She said.

Sam and Daniel made their way through the town. The town was quickly filling with knights whom had answered King Jacobs's call. Finally, Sam and Daniel where able to cross the drawbridge. Sam slide from her horse.

Calling out to the stable hand who was coming." Harry, make sure he gets a good rubdown."

"As you wish my Lady." The young boy replied.

"Come Daniel, I will introduce you to King Jacob." Sam said as she led him toward the castle.

"_ZZZzzzzzz."_

"_Jack, wake up." Daniel said poking him._

"_WHAT? I didn't do it." Jack cried jumping up._

"_You were asleep." Janet replied._

_Cassie stuck her head in." Mom, what are you guys doing?"_

"_Daniel's telling a story." Sam replied._

"_He's putting us to sleep." Jack grumbled._

Sam led Daniel to the Kings outer chambers. The guards stood aside as the two entered.

"King Jacob, I would like you to meet Daniel the scholar." Sam said to the man sitting behind a desk.

King Jacob looked up from his work and smiled at his daughter." It is a pleasure to finally meet you Daniel," He said getting up and moving around the desk." I see you have already met my daughter Sam."

"Your daughter? Your Princess Samantha?" Daniel said turning toward her.

"Yes, I'm Princess Samantha."

"Sam will you show Daniel the castle? I'm a little busy right now."

"Yes, father."

Sam led the way out of the chamber.

"You're a princess and I've treated…"

"Call me Sam. And it is all right Daniel. It is nice to have someone who doesn't censor their words around me."

She took Daniel on a tour of the castle. She had to drag him out of both the library and archive rooms. They made their way toward the practice fields arguing about the history of the nation. Hundreds of knights filled the yard, practicing their skills. Lord George sat atop his horse. Sam and Daniel made their way toward him.

"Lord George, How are you this fine morning?" Sam asked once they were beside him.

"Sam," He said smiling down at her," I am well. Who is this? Another knight?"  
"No, this is Daniel he is a scholar." She replied.

Lord George nodded at Daniel. A fight broke out across the field. Lord George raced across the field and began yelling. Sam led Daniel onto the stone walkway above to watch. They leaned against the wall.

"Do you know how to fight?' Sam asked Daniel.

"I was never taught, My Lady .My teachers taught me things on how to be a great scholar." He replied.

Sam laughed." Daniel call me Sam. I have enough people calling me Lady or your highness."

A knight was making his way across the field. All the woman lining the field and walkways called out to him. Sam watched him. She could tell he was a seasoned warrior. Lord George rode up to him. The two of them clasped arms as old friends or comrades in arms would. The crest of a bear was blazed upon his chest. He asked Lord George something. Lord George nodded with a grim look on his face and pointed to her. Sam stiffened. The knight looked at her and pointed while asking Lord George a question. Lord George shook his head as he answered. The knight began to make his way toward the walkway. Sam grabbed Daniels arm and drug him away behind her.

"_No way, Daniel" Janet said," Please don't go where I think your going."_

"_Who's the knight, Daniel?" Cassie asked._

"_SG1, do you plan on getting any work done today? At all?" General Hammond asked poking his head in._

Sam snorted in disgust. Daniel walked beside her a little alarmed. He suddenly stopped and grabbed her arm. Sam looked over at her new friend. He was staring at a group of knights just entering the field.

"Look, there, those warriors are Arab. And the ones next to them are Muslims. And those are Zulu. And those Indian." He said excitedly pointing at them.

Sam and Daniel began pointing out different groups to one another. They watched as the knight pored into the field. Lord George divided them into smaller, mixed groups to train.

"Does my Lady enjoy watching the knights train?" a voice behind her asked.

Sam turned. The knight with the bear crest stood behind her. She could see only his eyes through his helmet. She stared at his chocolate brown eyes. She was lost in those eyes. But not lost enough to forget her anger.

"And who asks?"

"I am Sir Jack of York." He answered.

Sam's anger rose even higher. Of all the people to bug her." And who do you think you are coming onto the Kings private walk way? You could be killed for being here." She said as she pushed away from the walk and walked away.

Sir Jack simply laughed and let her go past him. A large mountain of a man blocked her path.

"Tell me, who is your friend? And get him to move." She replied, anger slipping into her tone.

"This is Teal'c. And you are?"

A knight on horseback rode below them and began yelling for Sir Jack to come. King Jacob had just papered on the far walkway.

"_Sir Jack? Dad gets to be king, the General gets to be a Lord, and I'm Sir Jack?"_

"_Stop interrupting me or I'M going stop telling the story." Daniel said._

"_No don't Daniel, "Cassie cried," wait, where am I?"_

King Jacob stood on the walkway looking out over the knights below him. He spotted Sam and Daniel on the far wall and nodded.

"Greetings, knights. I am pleased that so many of you answered my call. Lord George will train and lead you to battle."

"Your majesty, what about your daughter?" A voice cried out.

"Yes, how will you choose which of us will marry her?" another cried.

"A tournament will be held. The winner will marry my daughter. All are welcome to enter." King Jacob said, not daring to look at his daughter.

Sam grabbed Daniels arm." Come let us go."

She led him toward the door.

"Leaving so soon, my Lady?"

"Yes, Sir Jack." She ground out angrily, "Come Daniel, I will show you where you may stay."

"Will you not tell me your name, fair lady?" Sir Jack asked following her." No."

Sam and Daniel walked into the castle. Sir Jack tried to follow but the guards stopped him. Sam laughed at the look upon his face.

"I see you live in the castle, fair lady. I shall have to ask Lord George who you are." He said smiling.

"He will not tell you who I am." She said smiling. Daniel laughed as the two of them made their way through the castle." I think you enjoy baiting him."

"I do not know what you are talking about." She said smiling.

They arrived at a set of chambers.

"These are yours. I am just down the hall. My father put you as close to the archives as possible. He assumed you were like me."

"What do you mean?"

"When you work on something, you forget about everything." She said.

Daniel laughed and nodded

"Hmm, sounds familiar. Like two people I know."  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Sam asked Jack hitting him with a pillow.

"_Colonel, Major, I'm trying to listen to the story. Seeing as how no work is getting done." General Hammond said glaring at them._

"_Where am I?" Cassie asked._

"I'm getting there."

Two weeks later Lady Janet came to the castle in a panic. She had sent her daughter Cassandra to see Lady Katherine and Lord Ernest, the Duke and Duchess of Kent. She had sent her only knight Lord Ferretie with her. He had finally arrived home hurt. Norten's men had ambushed him and taken Cassandra. She had yet to receive a ransom note. King Jacob instead received it.

"SAM! GET IN HERE!" He bellowed.

Sam, Daniel and Janet entered the throne room. King Jacob, Lord George and Lord Fred stood around a table.

"Norten has Cassandra, as you know. He is demanding your hand in marriage for her return, Sam."

"Father…"

"I have no intention of giving you to him," He said cutting her off," Yet I can not leave Cassandra with him."

"What will you do?" she asked.

"I know not. But I felt you and Janet should know."

Sam grabbed Daniel by the arm as the exited the room and pulled him aside.

"I am going after Cassandra. Will you come with me?" she asked softly.

"Yes, I will come. But we will need help. We could ask some of the knights to come."

"We don't need anyone. Tonight, at dusk we leave."

Daniel nodded and watched as she walked away. He made his way toward his rooms.

Sam went to her chambers. SH e opened a large chest that filled one wall of her room. She began pulling out the armor her father had made for her. She snuck into her father's chambers and took his sword. She then made her way toward Daniels room to await dusk

As dusk fell the two of them made their way to the stable. Sam quickly saddled two horses.

"You do know how to ride?" she asked.

"Yes."

Sam and Daniel slowly rode out of the yard. Neither of them saw the man in the shadows. He made his way to a tent. He lifted the flap and made his way to the man lying on the bed. He shook the man awake.

"She has gone." He said.

Sir Jack got up and began putting on his armor.

"The horses are ready?" he asked

A sound outside stopped them.

"Sir Jack, may I enter?" A soft voice asked.

Sir Jack made his way to the flap and lifted it. "Lady Janet, how can I help you?"

"Sam has gone after my daughter."

"And I am going after her." he replied.

"I wish to come with you."

Sir Jack sighed and nodded. The three of them made their way to the stables. Sir Ferretie, and a stable hand sat mounted out front holding their horses. Another knight sat behind them. Sir Jack nodded to the two knights and swung up. The six of them rode of into the night after Sam and Daniel.

"Wait, who are the knight and stable hand?" Cassie asked 

"_You'll see."_

Outside of Kent the six of them caught up with Sam and Daniel.

"Janet, Sir Ferretie, Sir Graham, Harry,….Sir Jack, Teal'c." Sam said in greeting." What are you doing here?"

"My lady, how good to see you again, Sam is it?" Sir Jack said riding up to her. He reached out to touch her arm. Sir Graham knocked his hand away.  
"Beware, boy." Sir Jack growled at him.

"No one may touch or call the princess by her given name without her permission." Sir Graham stated.

Sir Jack stared at Sam.

"It is alright, Sir Graham. He may call me Sam."

They rode toward Norten's castle in silence. They made camp for the night. Sam made her way to the stream near their camp. She chuckled as she recalled the look on Sir Jacks face when he found out she was a princess was priceless. She sat on a log by the stream and stared blankly across it. A sword falling beside her startled her.

"Princess, you're the princess. So how long where you going to let me make a fool of myself before you told me?" Sir Jack asked angrily.

"Why should I tell you who I am? Why do you care?" She asked.

Sir Jack looked down at her. Why did he care who she was? Sam confused Sir Jack. She was unlike any female he had ever met. She seemed to not care what anyone thought of her. Sam stared at him. He was a strange knight, indeed.

"Tell me Sir Jack," she asked turning toward him," whose crest do you wear?"

"I wear my own crest." he replied sitting down beside her.

"You are your own man?"

"Yes, I…"

"Sam?" a voice called.

"Over here Daniel." She replied.

Daniel crashed through the bushes beside them. He fell over the log into the stream.

"Jack, I'm telling the story not you." Daniel said glaring at Jack.

"_What? That's what would have happened." Jack replied._

"_He doesn't always fall into the water, sir." Sam said._

Sir Jack fished Daniel out of the water." Your not a knight." He said.

"No, I am a scholar." Daniel replied sink down beside Sam.

"Wonderful, I am on a mission with a scholar, a healer, a stable hand, and a princess." he grumbled.

"Meaning what?" Sam replied angrily.

Sir Jack rolled his eyes and walked away. He made his way up to his tent; the sound of Sam's furry reaching his ears. It was going to be a long journey.

"They are asleep." Teal'c said falling into step beside him.

Sir Jack nodded at his presence.

"Where to next?" Teal'c asked.

"Next, Teal'c, we go to Norten's castle and get Lady Janet's daughter." Sir Jack replied.

"Very good."

Daniel and Sam come walking by. Sam sent Sir Jack evil glances.

"Go to sleep," Sir Jack said to them as they pasted," Sweet dreams, Princess."

Sam stuck her tongue out at him and ducked into her tent.

"Danny, this story better get good." Jack complained.

"_O'Neill, what are you doing?" Teal'c asked entering the room._

" _Danny's telling a story."_

"_Ahh." Teal'c replied lifting his eyebrow._

One week later, they arrived at Norten's castle. Sam rode beside Sir Jack. She looked over at him. He was the most annoying, bullheaded, stubborn man on the face of the earth. So why did she feel totally safe beside him. It was as if in his arms she would find no harm. Sir Jack looked over at Sam. She was smart beautiful, funny, brave, and unlike anyone he had ever meet. She also was the biggest pain he had ever met, not to mention the most stubborn person ever. Henry came riding up to them.

"Norten's forces are in the bailey getting ready for battle." He said smiling proudly. Sir Jack had quickly learned that Henry was no mere stable hand. He was Sam's eyes and ears.

Sir Jack signaled to Teal'c

"Battle calls." Teal'c said

"Yes, friend, it does. We attack tonight."

They set up camp in the woods. Sir Jack and Tealc' went ahead to scout.

The snap of a twig beside him made Sir Jack spin, sword half drawn. Sam sank down beside him." Do not mind me Sir Jack." She said.

Furry welled up in side of him." What are you doing here?"

" I am scouting ahead. When we attack I wish to be ready." she replied.

"We? We are not attacking. Graham, Ferreti, Teal'c and I are attacking. You are staying behind."

"No, sir Jack, I am leading the attack." she said glaring at him. Sam made her way back to camp. Sir Jack was right behind her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Who do you think you are?" he asked, fury peppering his voice.

"Let me go!" She cried.

"No! Listen to me, your highness. If you want that little girl back alive, we will do this my way. And you are not coming." He said

"Why?" she asked looking him in the eye.

"Why?" he said releasing her.

"Yes, why can I not come? I can fight." She said.

"That is beside the point. I do not want you to get hurt." He said.

"AAARRRRGGG, men." She yelled

Sam began to stomp away. Sir Jack grabbed her again. He yanked he close and kissed her. Sam slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. The two of them were lost in each other. They slowly pulled apart. Sam looked into his eyes.

"Oh my!" she sighed.

Sir Jack smiled down at her. He rested his forehead against hers. What to do now, his inner voice screamed.

"Let me come with you, Sir Jack." Sam sighed against his lips.

"Sam…"he groaned.

A crash sounded off to the right. Sir Jack spun around pushing Sam in back of him. A knight bust out of the woods sword drawn. Sir Jack quickly drew his sword.

" Yes, finally some action." Jack cried.

"_Oh, funny, sir." Sam said rolling her eyes._

" _I meant the sword fight, Carter."_

"_Sure you did Jack." Daniel replied laughing._

The two began to fight. They circled each other. Sir Jack lunged forward. Their blades slammed into each other. Sir Jack ducked as his opponent's sword flew toward his head. The knight's sword sliced his forearm. Sir Jack fell over, tripping on a log. Sam grabbed his sword. She plunged it into the belly of the knight and pushed with all her might. She turned toward Sir Jack.

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine." he said holding his arm.

"You are not," She cried," Your arm is bleeding. Sam ripped the helm of her dress off and bandaged his arm." we need to see Janet."

They made their way back to camp.

"Janet, help us." Sam cried.

"What happened?" Janet asked running to them.

"We were attacked." Sam replied helping Jack sit.

Janet began to clean Jack's wound and sew his arm. Sam sat at his side watching.

"He should be alright. It's not to deep." Janet said picking up her supplies.

Sam helped Sir Jack to his tent. She sat beside him as he fell asleep from the drought Janet gave him. She stared out into space, thinking about how to breach the castle. She looked up as the tent flap opened. Teal'c sat down beside her and looked down at his friend.

"How did you meet Sir Jack?" Sam asked.

"He was in my homeland and was falsely imprisoned. We meet there and escaped together." He replied.

"Oh." Sam replied. The two of them sat in silence for a few moments.

"I will watch the castle." Teal'c said rising and leaving the tent.

Sam watched Sir Jack sleep and thought about the coming attack.

"Cool!" 

_WHACK!_

"_Ow,Carter! What was that for?" Jack whined._

"_Think about it!" _

As Sam sat next to Sir Jack's bed,Teal'c made his way toward the castle. He watched as Norten's men patrolled the area. They had no real set pattern or purpose. A young boy suddenly ran into the area Teal'c was hiding in. He was no more that four or five.

"Please help me." He stammered.

Teal'c looked down at the boy." Come with me."

Teal'c grabbed the boy and made his way back to camp. He went into Sir jack's tent.

"Princess Sam, is Sir Jack awake yet?" He asked setting the boy on a stool.

"No, Teal'c," she replied looking at the two of them," who is this?"

"I found him in the woods." He replied.

"Leave him here with me." She said.

Teal'c nodded and left the two of them.

Sam smiled at the young boy." Are you hungry?" she asked.

The boy nodded. Sam walked over to a bag setting beside the bed and dug out some food. She handed it to the boy. The boy slowly took it staring at Sir Jack warily.

"Do you have a name?" Sam asked him.

"They….they call me boy." He replied

"Hmmm, I think you need a name," Sam said looking down at him," Everyone needs a name. How about William?"

The buy shrugged his shoulders and began eating. Sam watched him. He was so small. She noticed that the clothing on his back was tattered and dirty. She picked up one of Sir Jack's tunics and held it out to him. She smiled as he took it and began to change, all the while holding a hunk of bread between his teeth. Sam grabbed a length of rope and gave it to him to use as a belt. She pointed to Sir Jack.

"Lay down and go to sleep."

Sam began to sing to William.

Fare the well

My own true love

For I may not return

Ten thousand miles or more I roam

But the water is deep

I can not cross

Sam smiled as William and Sir Jack slept. She knelt beside the stool she had been sitting on a laid her head down and slowly drifted to sleep.

"Awaken Jack" Teal'c called to him from outside.

Sir Jack awoke and could not feel his arm. He looked down. A small boy lay upon it, fast asleep. Beside his bed Sam slept, her head resting on a stool. He slipped his arm from beneath the boy and stood up. He gently shook Sam,

"Sam, wake up." He whispered.

"Hmmm." She sighed.

"The battle begins.'

He eyes snapped open and she rose.

"Who is that?" Jack asked.

"Teal'c found him last night and brought him to me." She answered pulling the covers around William.

Jack nodded and picked up his sword. In the middle of buckling he stood and said" Teal'c talked to you?"

"Yes." Sam said leaving. Jack followed.

"What about him?" he asked.

"We can leave him here with Lady Janet." She said ducking into her tent.

Lady Janet was with in. She said nothing as Sam grabbed her armor and sword.

"There is a boy in Sir Jack's tent."

"I will look after him."

"I am calling him William. If he ask tell him I will return.'

Sam turned to leave. As she lifted the tent flap she looked back." I will bring Cassandra back.'

"I know." Lady Janet replied.

They made their way to0ward the castle. The watched as Norten's men marched out and down the road. Sir Jack looked at her and nodded. They slowly made their way into the castle. It the Keep they split into different groups. Sir Graham and Henry went up the far staircase. Teal'c headed into the kitchen area. Sir Jack and Sam made their way to the tower stairs.

Sir Jack slowly led the way up the stairs. He was worried at how easily they had penetrated Norten's castle.

"Is it just me, or is this to easy?" Sam asked form behind him.

"Much to easy,"Jack replied,"it's almost as if…."

A cry pierced the hall.

"Cassandra?" Sam yelled.

"Sam? Sam, help me." A voice cried from the top of the tower.


	2. Norten's Castle

Author: Tu

Email: NA

Season: Any

Disclaimer: I don't own SG1. I'm broke so don't sue me. I wander if I could get Hammond back on……

Authors Notes: Reviews are always welcome. Flames will be used to…burn Celien Dion CD"s!

This is a short chapter. I'm working on the next big scene. (Smiling maniacally)

* * *

"_ZZZZZZ."_

_WHACK_

"_I didn't do it! It was Daniel." Jack shouted falling out of his seat._

"_Sir, stop falling asleep." Sam said looking down at him._

"_Wait where was I again?" Daniel asked looking at his notes._

"_Cassandra was crying from the top of the tower, DanielJackson." Teal'c replied._

'_Oh, yeah. Anyway…"_

Sir Jack and Sam turned toward the tower. Sir Jack was beginning to become worried at the lack of guards. Lord Norten had many men in his service of their own free will and hundreds more that we're little more than slaves. At the very least some servants should have been around.

"I do not like this," Sir Jack said pulling Sam behind him, "where are the guards? Where are the house servants cleaning up? Where are Norten's accursed dogs?"

"It's as if everyone has just vanished into thin air." Sam said from behind him.

Suddenly there came a crash behind them. Both spun around swords drawn. Someone was behind them mumbling curses under their breath. Sir Jack flattened against the wall next to the doorway ready to strike down whomever was following them.

" Lady Sam, I ..AGGGGHHH!" Henry screamed as he entered the door and saw the sword swinging down toward him.

Sir Jack pulled up at the last second nearly cleaving the boy in two.

"What are you doing here!" Sir Jack hissed at him between clenched teeth." I could have killed you, you idiot. Not to mention that the entire castle now knows we're here."

Henry still huddled on the floor shaking."That's just it, Sir Jack. There IS NO ONE here. Their all gone."

"What?" Sir Jack hissed pulling him to his feet.

"He is correct." Teal'c said, "All of Norten's men are gone."

"How could they slip past us in the night?" Sam asked looking back and forth between the men.

Sir Jack looked silently at Teal'c. The two of them exchanged worried glances. Norten was up to something. He never would leave his castle exposed like this. Unless…

"Where is Sir Graham? " Sir Jack asked Henry, as he grabbed Sam's hand.

"He was looking for someone, anyone in the other tower." Henry said with fear in his eyes.

"We're leaving." Sir Jack said.

"NO," Sam cried, "I can not leave with out Cassandra. Lord knows what that monster has done to her. I will not leave this castle with out her."

"We do not know that she is even here. For all we know that voice calling from the tower was a trick to lead us here."

"Why you.. coward!" Sam cried smacking Sir Jack." You would leave a child locked in a tower?"

_THUNK!_

"_Hey! That's not nice." Jack cried as he was pushed from the couch._

_Sam and Cassie giggled from the couch they had now taken over._

_Jack grumbled as he took a seat on the floor next to Sam._

"_May I continue?" Daniel asked slightly annoyed._

"_Yes, please do." Sam said. _

Sir Jack grabbed her and yanked her close. Sam could she the fire in his eyes."NEVER smack me again, your highness. We will rescue the girl. But this is just wrong. Norten doesn't leave himself open to attacks like this."

Suddenly, a loud boom filled the air. The four of them ran out to the hall. They all looked on in horror as smoke rolled into the room from the direction of the far staircase. From the smoke the figure of Sir Graham appeared. Sam ran to his side to give him aid.

"What happened?" Sir Jack asked leaning over the coughing man.

"He set up.._cough_..some kind of…_cough…_trap. When I turned the handle on the door leading to the Watchmen's Walk, I heard something click. I ducked down thinking I had hit an arrow trap. But the door and walls burst into flames." Sir Graham said.

"Damn that man. Where is he?" Sir Jack said straighten and surveying the room.

"Sir Jack," Sir Graham said from the floor," I believe that the camp is in great danger. I saw the trail of many horses going into the woods."

Sir Jack and Teal'c looked at each other. Sir Jack grabbed Sam and began running out of the building. Teal'c and Henry supported Sir Graham between them.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked as they ran from the building. Behind them could be heard a great roar." RUN!" Sir Jack yelled as a wave of heat slammed into them.

Sam looked back in horror as Lord Norten's castle erupted in flame.

"Noooooooo!" She screamed as they ran into the woods.

"_WHAT THE FREIL!" _

_Everyone listening to the story jumped._

"_Make a guy go deaf why don't you Carter!" Jack yelled._

"_Daniel, I know you DID NOT just kill Cassie!" Sam said glaring at Daniel._

_Daniel 'took cover' behind Teal'c_

"_Run, Danny, run! Carter's going to hurt you." Jack said from the floor._

_If looks could kill Daniel would be dead!_

"_Now, Sam, let me finish" Daniel said._

"_Daniel!"_

"_EEEHHHPPP!" Daniel screamed running out of the room._

TBC…..


End file.
